


The Circle is Forged

by MerlinTheTalkingParrot



Series: Harry Potter and the Circle of Morgana [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Confident Neville, Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore Being a Dick, F/M, Genius Hermione, Genius Sherlock Holmes, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Rewrite, Wizarding Politics, Wizarding Traditions, Wizarding World Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinTheTalkingParrot/pseuds/MerlinTheTalkingParrot
Summary: Harry Potter saved the Wizarding World from the scourge known as Lord Voldemort but when the Sorting Hat activates a new House for the saviour of Britain, Harry knows the future is going to be a lot more eventful than he ever imagined.





	1. Sorting Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I don't need to say this but I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters. Though I guess it would be sort of amazing if JKR herself decided to write some fanfics here. A guy can always hope.

As the Hogwarts Express began to move past Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, only one thought crossed Harry’s mind.

 

He was finally going someplace he belonged.

 

He never really believed he belonged among the Dursleys, chiefly because they made sure to remind him ten times a day that he was a freak who had been thrown at them when his drunkard parents had gotten themselves killed. 

 

And also because of the abuse. 

 

Even at school, he always felt like an outsider. Granted a large part of this was due to Dudley’s blanket edict prohibiting anyone from fraternizing with him.

 

And no one wanted to cross Dudley Dursley, the king of bullies.

 

Although they were going to attend different schools, Harry knew somewhere at the back of his mind that he was meant for more than the life that had been strewn in his path. He wanted a different life than the one he was presently living, even though the chances of any change in his life seemed bleak at best.

 

His eleventh birthday sure had surprised him.

 

To recap, he met a hairy, half-giant. Said half-giant called himself Hagrid and told him that magic existed and that he was a wizard. Hagrid gave Dudley a tail. He went to a pub and realized he was famous. Went to a bank and realized he was rich. And finally went to buy a wand and realized that his wand was similar to the one used by the ultimate villain of all time.

 

‘Just another normal eleventh birthday,’ Harry snorted as he dived into his bag for the book he was reading. 

 

_ Customs of the Modern Wizarding World for Muggles.  _ He had read this book once already but the last thing he wanted to do was make a fool of himself. First impressions were important to him. He would not allow a repeat of the pariah status he enjoyed in school.

 

A knock disturbed him from his perusal of the book. He looked up to see a redhead poking his head in with an embarrassed look on his face. “Everywhere else is full. Do you mind if I sit here?” Harry recognized him as one of the sons of the kind lady who had helped him get onto the Platform.

 

“Sure,” Harry smiled mildly as motioned with his hand. 

 

_ The hand should not be too stiff but neither should it be too loose when pointing somewhere. The wrist should remain in line with the rest of the arm. _

 

Ron made his way to the seat before him before eyeing him speculatively. “You are the kid who came through the barrier after me, right?” he asked finally as comprehension dawned in his eyes. “I am Ron,” he added, “Ron Weasley.”

 

Harry took a pause, confused. The Weasleys were an Ancient and Most Noble House, a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and yet the kid before him did not introduce himself formally.The book clearly stated that the way to introduce oneself for the first time was formal. ‘Go with the flow,’ Harry thought.

 

“I am Harry,” he said brightly, “Harry Potter.”

 

“Wow,” Ron’s eyes widened as he took in the boy sitting before him in a new light, “I thought Fred and George were joking when they said it was you.” Harry guessed he was referring to the two redhead twins who had helped him get his trunk onto the train. 

 

“Do you really have the scar?” Ron continued.

 

Harry grinned self-consciously but raised the bangs from his forehead to show the lightning-bolt shaped scar.

 

“Wow, it’s true then,” Ron whispered, “That was where he hit you with the curse.”

 

“I guess,” Harry was clearly uncomfortable with the line of questioning but decided he didn’t wish to be rude with the first person who even seemed to want to be his friend, “I don’t remember it much. You seem to have a huge family. Tell me about yourself.”

 

_ When caught in a situation where you do not want to speak, deflect the question back to the asker. Never offend, always find a topic the person before you would be interested in. Insults against important families can lead to blood feuds. _

 

Harry had no clue what a blood feud was but he knew for sure that he did not want to have one so early in his life.

 

As Ron began to prattle on about his family, Harry smiled. The way the book had described it, the Wizarding World was a minefield of social niceties. Lucky for him to have found the right book to navigate through this alien world.

 

Suddenly, the door opened and a chubby head poked in.

 

“Have you seen a toad anywhere?” a pitiable voice left the embarrassed face. A wave of pity rose over Harry as he shook his head. 

 

“My uncle is going to kill me if I lose him,” the boy hot himself on his own head, “Especially on my first day.”

 

“Well,” Ron pointed out, “The first day hasn’t started yet.”

 

“RON” Harry threw a dirty look his way before helping the boy inside the cabin. Seating him down, Harry tried to remember if the book said anything about comforting wizards.

 

Nothing came to mind.

 

He was saved by the arrival of the lunch lady.

 

“Would you like anything my dears?” a kind voice wafted in through the air.

 

He didn’t know a lot about the magical world. But he knew that food solved every problem in the muggle world. He hoped it was the same in the magical world too.

 

He hopped out of the cabin and returned a few minutes later, his arms overflowing with items he had never had in his life. Bertie Botts, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes… He had taken some of everything.

 

Just as he was about to sit, someone knocked on the window again. ‘More people?’ he wondered as he turned around to see a girl with a resolute expression and the bushiest mane of her he had ever seen in his life. But most importantly, she had a toad in her hand.

 

“Trevor,” Neville practically jumped out of his seat and yanked open the door.

 

“... found him near the Prefect’s Compartment,” her voice wafted into the cabin, “You know you should really take good care of your pets.” Harry was surprised she was reprimanding a boy she had just met.

 

Neville seemed to take it in his stride. “Guys,” he turned to them, glee overflowing off his face, “This is Hermione Granger. Look she found Trevor.” He held up what seemed the ugliest toad Harry had ever seen.

 

Hermione looked at Ron fleetingly but her eyes narrowed as she looked over at Harry. Harry hung his head a little. His fame was becoming a bit of a drag.

 

“Which book is that?” she pointed at the thin book besides Harry, “I don’t remember it being a part of the official curriculum.”

 

“I…” Harry quickly looked to his side and saw that he had forgotten to put the book in his bag back. He picked it and held it out for the girl, “I got it from Flourish and Blotts. I figured it would help me adjust better.”

 

“Why didn’t I think of that?” she sounded incensed and Harry hoped that it was directed at herself and not towards him. Without another word, her eyes began darting across the lines. Harry was amazed at the speed her fingers moved across the page.

 

He turned a surprised look towards Ron who looked just as shocked. Hogwarts was going to be really different from anything he expected.

 

* * *

 

As Harry walked into the room, he considered just how apt the name of the room was. The Great Hall was huge, much larger than the entire Number 4, Privet Drive. Four long tables were arranged parallelly and was filled with students who were buzzing with excitement. Another table sat proudly on a raised platform at the head of the room and was filled with who he thought were the teachers.

 

As he followed the stern teacher who called herself Professor McGonagall, his eyes fell upon a scruffy hat that sat on a lonely stool. Ron had been whispering in his ear about sorting involving trolls and other things he had no idea about. The hat that stood before him did not seem scary in the least.

 

As all his fellow first years stood quietly, in front of the Great Hall he noticed that all eyes in the room were now trained on the Hat. Suddenly, a crease at the bottom of the hat deepened and a voice from within the Hat rang out.

 

_ When Hogwarts was made in the days of yore _

_ By great wizards and witches Four _

_ Who had a common goal in sight _

_ To save magic in our lands through guile and might _

 

_ These great friends made a pact among _

_ To teach students whose glories would be sung _

_ They all chose students among the lot _

_ Who had the qualities they sought _

 

_ To Gryffindor went the brave of heart, _

_ Those who enter the fray at the start, _

_ Ravenclaw chose those of limber mind _

_ Intellect would  lead to treasure to find _

 

_ Hufflepuff chose those who knew toil _

_ Loyalty and patience were their foil _

_ Slytherin took those of ambition _

_ Prudence mixed with a hint of tradition _

 

_ But then one day a prophecy came _

_ Of the one who was to save our lands _

_ From one who would destroy our magic _

_ To leave us all with ash and sand _

 

_ To help the one on whom this burden lay _

_ The Founders sought out Morgana le Fay _

_ To find the one to save us from our doom _

_ And to ensure that our magic would bloom _

 

_ But in her life didn’t come our saviour _

_ And so the Founders bestowed on me a task _

_ Create the House of Morgana when the saviour arrived _

_ And choose those fit to be his companions _

 

_ So by the magic Hogwarts herself bestowed on me _

_ I call upon the House of Morgana _

_ You shall have the qualities and flaws of the Houses Four _

_ And yours shall be the hardest road _

 

_ So put me upon your heads _

_ And I shall tell where your destiny shall lie _

_ The Houses Five shall finally unite _

_ And the battle for magic, they shall fight. _

 

The entire Hall was plunged into silence as the Hat came to silence. Harry looked at Ron whose mouth was half open in shock. Around him, everyone had similar expressions on their face. The teachers all looked unsure. Only the old man in the centre of the Teacher’s table appeared to be calm. As his eyes caught with the old teacher, he saw a twinkle in his eyes.

 

Suddenly a massive rumbling grew behind him. He looked back and his eyes widened as he saw the two tables in the centre move apart, the students crying out in shock on the chairs. As he saw around him, he saw the room itself was expanding as the walls moved back. Suddenly the tables stopped moving and Harry rubbed his eyes as a large table seemingly materialised out of thin air in the space which had just been emptied. Ron and all his fellow first years carried a look of dumbfounded astonishment. The rest of the room carried a similar expression when a large banner unfurled over the newest table. A pure white swan on a field of purple. 

 

“Well,” Professor McGonagall sounded punch drunk as he turned to face her once more, “We shall start the sorting ceremony now. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and we shall know which House you are sorted into.” She opened the parchment in her hand and glanced at it for a second before looking up once more. “Abbott, Hannah,” she called out.

 

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails walked up to the stool nervously before she sat down and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. A few moments passed as she crossed her legs before the Hat cried out.

 

“HUFFLEPUFF”

 

Suddenly a cheer arose from the table under the banner of the Badger as Professor McGonagall removed the hat and Hannah Abbott ran to her new housemates.

 

“Bones, Susan,” Professor McGonagall called out next and a girl with strawberry blonde hair walked up to the chair. The Hat was on her head for a while before the Hat finally called out.

 

“MORGANA”

 

Unlike the last sorting, Susan was met with only sporadic claps from two twins from the table under the red banner (he guessed it was Gryffindor by the presence of the Weasleys) and from a few more people from Hufflepuff. Susan rose primly from the table and made her way to the empty table in the centre.

 

As the sorting continued, Harry noticed that those destined for House Morgana were taking almost twice as long to be sorted as compared to the other houses. He didn’t blame them to be fair. The Sorting Hat had managed to scare him off the house.

 

“Granger, Hermione,” McGonagall managed to jerk Harry out of his reverie. The girl who had managed to finish his entire book within a span of a few hours walked confidently to the stool and the Hat was placed on her head. The Hat was on her head for only a few seconds before it rang out.

 

“MORGANA”

 

Sporadic clapping greeted her once more as she made her way to sit beside Susan Bones. Harry darted a smile her way as she went past him. Hermione noticed this and gave a smile of her own.

 

“Greengrass, Daphne,” Professor McGonagall. A girl with ice-blonde wavy hair walked slowly to the stool before gracefully lowering herself onto the chair. Harry’s eyes narrowed as he observed her. Of all his fellow classmates, she was the first he had noticed to be following all the rules that he had read on conducting oneself in his book. Even as she sat, her legs were crossed at the ankles and curled under the stool to the left.She held her palms together in her lap. She seemed the epitome of grace as described by the book.

 

He was so engrossed observing her that the announcement by the Hat came as a surprise to him.

 

“MORGANA”

 

Though she walked with poise to the table, Harry noticed her casting furtive glances towards the table under the green banner with a snake. Harry observed quite a few people there looking positively gobsmacked by the latest sorting.

 

The sorting continued on as more of his first-year classmates were called on. Neville was a hat-stall for a long time before he was finally sorted into Morgana. Sue Li, Parvati and Padma Patil were both sorted into Morgana. Harry was beginning to feel impatient by the entire process.

 

“Potter, Harry,” Professor McGonagall called out and a buzz broke out in the Hall as he made his way to the stool. He sat uncertainly and for a second could see the entire student body before him. The next minute, the Hat descended on his hat, covering his eyes.

 

“ _ Ah finally,”  _ he heard a voice inside his head, _ “The saviour of Britain arrives. This should be short.”  _ Harry could have sworn he heard a chuckle.

 

‘So I am going to Morgana, am I?’ Harry asked the voice in his head before cursing himself inwardly. This was not how he was supposed to greet someone he met for the first time.

 

“ _ I am sorry Mr Potter,”  _ the voice in his head became serious once more,  _ “The burden you shall carry is huge. I guess this is why this House was created for you. I have tried my best to give you the best companions for the wars to come.” _

 

‘Thanks... Umm… Mr Sorting Hat,’ Harry thought, trying to remember his rules, ‘I appreciate your help.I just don’t like the idea that a prophecy would be controlling my life.’

 

“ _ It has been done,” _ Harry could have sworn the Hat sounded sad, “ _ Now all you can do is carry your burden.” _

 

“MORGANA” the Hat cried out. This time, Harry noticed, the claps were coming only from his House. He slowly made his way to the table in the centre and took a seat beside Neville.

 

If he observed the fact that the old man at the Teacher’s Table didn’t clap, he kept the knowledge to himself.

 

* * *


	2. Dreams and Nightwalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a surprising Sorting, Harry hopes he can enjoy a good night's sleep.
> 
> Harry has many hopes. Pity they rarely come true.

As Harry pulled himself onto his bed, he tried to look back on the truly bizarre day he had endured. He had expected a strange day. After all, he was going to a school of magic. What he had not expected was a day where he would be at the centre of so much upheaval.

 

What surprised him the most was what happened once the sorting of the First Years was finished. Just as Professor McGonagall was about to put away the Sorting Hat away, it had shouted out the names of four students that were to be resorted to Morgana. To say that the entire student body was shocked would be an understatement.

 

“You should sleep soon Potter,” a kind voice broke him out of his reverie, “Lights are going to go out soon.”

 

“Ok Cedric,” Harry sighed as he lay down, deep in his own thoughts. To say that Cedric was surprised by the Hat pronouncing him the new Prefect of House Morgana would be the understatement of the century.

 

Sleep had always come quick to Harry, presumably due to the hours of slave labour he endured at the hands of the Dursleys. But today, despite the utter exhaustion that permeated through every joint of his, sleep evaded him. He blamed the upheavals of the day for it all.

 

He hoped he could enjoy a good night’s sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a new day in a new school and he didn’t want to start the year on a bad note.

* * *

 

 

‘This can not be right,’ Harry thought to himself as he looked around him, ‘This can not be happening to me.’

 

A giant lake stretched out before the young ‘saviour’ and thick mist hung in the air. He peeped over his shoulder and he could make out the imposing castle behind him. He knew he was outside the relative protection of the classroom where all members of his house were being temporarily placed. The problem was he did not remember walking outside the castle. The bigger problem was that he appeared to be glued to the spot.

 

Suddenly, the silhouette emerged from the lake even as Harry was trying to pull at his feet. 

 

“Who is it there?” Harry’s voice wavered as he tried to raise himself to his full stature, “I am a student and I have no idea where I am. I mean I know where I am but I have no clue how I reached here. Crap I have just met you and I should have bowed to you. I must have you know I am not an uncouth muggleborn, not that I believe all muggleborns are uncouth but you know, they will not know all the different wizarding traditions. I hope you aren’t a muggleborn otherwise I will have offended you and you will initiate a blood feud with me and I do not want to do that on my first day back.”

 

A tinkling laugh broke through the mist even as the silhouette became clearer to reveal the figure of a woman. “Calm down,” a gentle voice called out even as the silhouette was revealed to be a woman in early 30s, “I am not a muggleborn and even if I was one, I wouldn’t be offended by your actions here.” 

 

The woman was tall and her open ginger locks curled all the way to her waist. Her high cheekbones and full lips gave her the air of nobility but it were her eyes that enamoured Harry. They seemed to contain both ancient wisdom and a youthful energy within them. Harry noticed his mouth was open and he closed it shut. He tried to bow to her, it only seemed appropriate.

 

“You have no need to bow to me saviour,” the Lady spoke kindly, “Indeed it should be me bowing before you. You are after all prophesied to save our World from tearing itself apart.”

Harry tried to move back in horror but remembered too late that his feet were glued to the floor. He fell back on his haunches and the Lady laughed out once more.

 

“You know it isn’t very good to laugh at people when they fall down,” Harry replied crossly, “I mean I read that in the book but even among muggles it is considered bad manners. On top of that, my feet are stuck and I can’t seem to be able to move them. Do you mind getting Cedric Diggory from House Morgana? Not that I don’t trust you but I don’t really know you and the book says it is bad manners to ask someone for help the very first time you meet them. Who are you by the way? I mean do you live in the lake itself? Don’t you get cold? How are you not wet? Crap I am certainly not making a good impression here asking so many questions. I am supposed to wait for you to answer one before moving to the next.”

 

“Calm down Harry,” the Lady sounded close to a laugh, “Promise to not think for a few seconds so I can get in a word sideways.”

 

“How can I not think?” Harry started again, “I can’t stop thinking. It is like asking me to stop breathing and I can’t stop breathing otherwise I will die or more likely faint. Also, I see you are also not following the rules of etiquette. Should I lend my book to you? I read it is important to follow these rules otherwise you will be frowned upon in the Magical World and I don’t want that…”

 

Suddenly, all sounds ceased to escape from between his lips. What was more surprising, a calm spread over his mind.

 

“Merlin kid,” the woman before him was still smiling despite the hints of frustration escaping her mask of calmness, “I have brought people here before but it’s been a long time since I brought someone I struggled to speak against.”

 

A small distant voice in Harry’s head wondered why a mountain of questions wasn’t erupting from within him anymore. Another voice wondered why he couldn’t speak anymore.

 

“I actually stunned the last person,” the woman before him confessed, a smile brought by fond memories lighting up her face, “He later pointed out that silencing charms would work just as well.”

 

“But we are here for you,” her face turned serious again, “And I would very much prefer it if you didn’t talk too much. Listen, absorb and you can ask some questions when I am done explaining.”

 

“I am Lady Hogwarts,” she eyed him speculatively, “Yes. I am Hogwarts herself. Strange, right? Well, not really. Hogwarts was created on my lands so when they needed a sentient being to keep an eye on Hogwarts, who did they choose? Me. Sadly, I can not inhabit the plane of mortals otherwise I would be governed by your rules and I personally do not fancy dying. So I enter the Dreamspace,” she looked at Harry and her expression suddenly softened, “Ok, I know you have questions already. Ask only one otherwise we will be stuck here till your teeth fall off of old age.” She waved her hand and suddenly Harry found his voice again.

 

“I am dreaming?” he managed to gasp.

 

“Well yes,” she explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “Of course you are dreaming. Why do you think there appears to be no filter between your brain and your mouth?” She waved her hands in his direction and once again, his brain knew peace.

 

“Now,” she rubbed her hands together as she considered him speculatively, “I can’t tell you too much on the very first night. I hope you already know that you are the saviour. Not only from the man who calls himself Lord Voldemort. That is a nuisance you could have taken care of yourself. No, the issue you face is a lot bigger. Tomorrow, you will move into a new common room. Use the secure communication channels to contact Gringotts at once about the balances of the Potter Account and ask if you can see a goblin healer. You are severely undernourished and they make the best potions.”

 

She flashed a sad smile her way before making her way back to the Lake. “The burden you bear is heavy Harry,” her voice was grim, “Allow your friends to help as well. Share the weight otherwise, you shall be crushed within it.”

 

With these words, she simply walked back into the water leaving a very confused Harry stuck in his spot.

 

* * *

 

 

As Harry made his way out of the classroom that had served as the temporary bedroom for the boys, the only thoughts that ran through the fog of sleep in his mind were about the weird dream he had endured. Even those thoughts were few and in between. Harry was tired.

 

‘There is no way I met with Lady Hogwarts,’ he shook his head tiredly as he trudged along behind his housemates, ‘Must be all the excitement coming together.’

 

In front of him, Blaise Zabini suddenly tripped. Suddenly, two sets of arms grabbed him on either side to prevent him from crashing headfirst into a suit of armour.

 

“Lookout kiddo,” the redhead on the left started, “Don’t go crashing into the walls now.”

 

“Merde,” a pronounced Italian accent escaped from his lips, “Why couldn’t we have done this in the morning? It’s 2 at night.”

 

“Someone missing their beauty sleep?” the twin on the right snickered, “We don’t mind dropping you here.”

 

“Now that you think about it,” the twin on the left matched eyes with the other and both of them let him go allowing him to fall into a heap with a yelp.

 

“Che palle,” he swore at the two figures who walked ahead laughing. Harry quickly walked over to him offered him a hand up. Blaise looked at the arm offered apprehensively.

 

“I won’t make you fall,” Harry attempted a smile but his leaden facial muscles didn’t comply and a grimace of sorts ensued. Blaise, however, took the arm offered and Harry pulled him to his feet.

 

“We should hurry along behind them,” Harry spoke in a wooden voice. Blaise simply nodded without any expression on his face and the two of them managed to stagger behind their other similarly sleep-deprived housemates.

 

After what seemed like too many staircases and corridors, they finally stopped before a massive painting. Harry was surprised to see the painting remain still unlike all other Wizard paintings which seemed to move around within their frames. As he turned to Blaise, he saw confusion colour his grey eyes too. The painting was of a fat smiling man dressed in robes with one palm facing them.

 

“Well,” Cedric sounded fresh but a quick glance his showed Harry the tiredness in his eyes, “The girls are already inside. We have to touch the palm of our hands with the palm in the painting. We should be able to enter the Common Room for our House this way.”

 

To demonstrate, Cedric placed his palm on the painting and he was suddenly pulled into it, arm first. The Twins cackled in delight before they placed their palms against the painting and were sucked into the painting one after another. Harry could make out traces of fear in Neville’s eyes as he placed his palm on the painting before being sucked in.

 

“Would you like to go first?” Harry looked at Blaise who simply sighed before placing his palm against the painting. Finally, Harry did the same and was able to experience the strange feeling of falling through a heavy liquid before he made it to the other side.

 

Harry looked around the room which he found himself in. A corner of the room was occupied by a massive empty bookshelf which went up to the ceiling. A fire crackled merrily in one corner of the room. In the centre of the room was a huge circular table with 12 chairs arranged around it.

 

“The boys' dormitories are up the stairs on the left,” Cedric’s voice broke through the haze of sleep that surrounded his brain. Harry didn’t care for anything else Cedric said. The boys’ dormitories were up the stairs. That’s all he cared for. 

 

Besides, someone would have heard what their new Prefect had said. They could fill him in tomorrow. 

 

Tonight, his bed beckoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have added three characters to the House Morgana that make little sense. It shall all be explained in the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks, everyone who have left such nice comments. I hope this chapter lives up to what I hope was a good start.
> 
> Comments and reviews are welcome


	3. The New Kid

As Harry made his way to the Great Hall in the early hours of the morning,  a train of whispers and mutterings followed him.

 

“Trust a Potter to start a new house”

 

“I thought his entire family was always supposed to be a Gryffindor”

 

“Who is going to serve as Head of House for his house?”

 

“His father was such a great Quidditch player. It’s a pity he isn’t in our house”

 

“How are two third years supposed to act as House Prefects? The Sorting Hat has surely gone barmy”

 

Harry had a sinking feeling. Not many people were out, owing to his early start to the day. But everyone he passed stared at him like he had spouted three heads and was breathing fire. He had hoped that without the shadow of Dudley over his life, Harry would finally be able to fit in. It was looking like a pipe dream now.

 

“Don’t mind them, Harry,” Blaise’s silken voice trickled into his ear as another student passed him by, “Half these bozos don’t know what they are talking about.”

 

Harry nodded but his heart sank just a little when another student stared at him when he passed them by.

 

As Harry continued to walk, his mind fell back upon the strange dream he had. Sleep had eluded him as he continued to roll around his bed all night. Finally, he decided that it was a lost cause and had tiptoed out of the dormitory and into the common room with a book in hand.

 

He entered the Great Hall and flinched as all eyes turned towards him. He was surprised but grateful that his table was not entirely empty.

 

As he walked to the table in the middle, Cedric Diggory moved aside and motioned him to sit beside him.

 

“Hope you had a good night’s sleep,” Cedric looked his way as he continued to butter his toast, “Despite all the commotion last night.”

 

Harry nodded glumly as he helped himself to some porridge. 

 

“What is with him today?” Cedric whispered to Blaise.

 

“Some idiots are worried Harry is not in Gryffindor,” Blaise’s languid reply drew a resigned shrug from Cedric.

 

“My friends have been blaming me for moving away from Hufflepuff,” a glum voice escaped his lips, “Some even suggested that I am glad I have moved out of my House. Three years I give everything to them and this is how they respond.” There was no hint of bitterness in his voice, just a sense of frustration as he glanced behind his shoulder.

 

“And here I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be loyal to their own,” Blaise muttered as he helped himself to some sausages.

 

“They are,” Cedric spoke tightly, “They are loyal to their house.”

 

An awkward silence descended upon the table as everyone continued eating.

 

“Oh, I forgot,” Cedric smacked his head before turning to his right, “Guy, this is Sherlock Holmes. He missed the train yesterday and he is going to a part of House Morgana.”

 

Harry peered around him to see a tall, lanky kid with the sharpest cheekbones he had seen on a person.

 

“Hello,” he extended his hand towards him, “I am Harry Potter.”

 

The kid grasped him with both hands and his twinkling grey eyes suddenly grew puzzled.

 

“Were you neglected and abused as a child?” Sherlock whispered, his voice confused, “I mean I am seeing all the signs for it but that makes no sense.”

 

“What no,” Harry immediately pulled back his hand. ‘This cannot be happening,’ he thought.

 

“What did you say?” Cedric turned to Sherlock, his brows knitted together.

 

“It looks like Harry was neglected and abused as a kid,” Sherlock continued to speak, his voice still puzzled, “But that can’t be true. He is Harry Potter after all.”

 

“Whoa,” Blaise leaned forward, having caught what Sherlock was saying, “You are surely just making these things up, right?”

 

“I am not sure,” Cedric spoke slowly as he turned towards Harry, worry creeping into his eyes, “I mean he was able to tell me things about myself before I could even tell him anything about myself.”

 

“You are kidding, right?” Blaise asked. His voice made it seem like he did not want it to be true.

 

Sherlock stared at him for a few seconds before starting, “You grew up with magical parents but you were generally left alone to your devices. Your family is very rich and prestigious and most of your friends before school are now in Slytherin which makes me think that you were expecting to be sorted there.”

 

Blaise’s eyes went wide as he looked between Sherlock and Cedric before his eyes finally descended on Harry.

 

“Is it true Harry?” his voice was solemn, “Were you abused as a child?”

 

Harry shook his head but tears were beginning to leak from his eyes. He jumped off the stool and quickly walked away from the Great Hall and then ran into the toilet.

 

‘No one should know,’ he whispered to himself as the tears finally rushed down his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

As Harry made his way to Professor Flitwick’s office, he asked Blaise for the umpteenth time, “Why do you think he is calling us? We haven’t even had our first class with him.”

 

“I don’t know Harry,” Blaise shook his head wearily, “But as I told you, Professor Flitwick has been named the new Head of House for Morgana and I have heard that he always met new students when he was Head of Ravenclaw.”

 

As they rounded the door leading to the office, Harry suddenly grabbed Blaise by his arm. “You did not tell anyone about what the new kid said, did you?”

 

“I did not,” Blaise shook his head before eyeing him speculatively. “Is it true?” his silken voice was low but Harry could detect the tension within it.

 

Harry did not answer but simply knocked on the door. A squeaky voice asked him to enter.

 

Professor Flitwick was very short and wrinkly with a shock of white hair. “Ah Harry,” a squeak escaped his lips as he hopped down from his chair and rushed towards him to shake hands with him, “I am so glad to meet you. I hope you had an eventful first day.”

 

Harry slowly sat on the chair Professor Flitwick motioned towards. “Yes Professor,” Harry nodded, “We had Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology today.”

 

“Good good,” Professor Flitwick waved his wand and a teapot served two steaming cups of tea before them. “Please, help yourself.” He picked his own cup and began drinking. Harry and Blaise looked at each other before picking their own cups hastily.

 

“As you might be knowing,” Professor Flitwick continued, “I am the new Head of House for Morgana. So I am thought I would like to get to know my students better.”

 

Harry simply nodded as he took a sip of the tea and felt an overwhelming sense of calmness spread across his body. 

 

“If I may ask Professor,” Blaise ventured a question, “How is it that you are the new Head of House for Morgana when you were already a Head of House for Ravenclaw? And who is the new Ravenclaw Head of House?”

 

“As you all know, the Head of House needs to have access to the House Common Room. It seems I was the only Professor who was allowed to enter by the enchanted painting. Not even the Headmaster could enter and he is supposed to have access to all rooms in the Castle” a chuckle escaped Professor Flitwick as he put his teacup down, “As for your second question, Professor Quirrell has taken over the role of Head of Ravenclaw House. It was either him or Professor Trelawney and the Headmaster seemed insistent that Professor Quirrell takes the job.”

 

“Now Harry,” Professor Flitwick waved his hand at a wall and Harry’s jaw hung loosely when he saw it open to reveal a separate door, “I have someone here who would like to apologize to you.”

 

Harry’s jaw snapped shut when he saw Cedric, Sherlock, Hermione and the blonde girl walk out,  the two boys and Hermione looking apologetic as they came to stand behind the Professor. The blonde girl showed no emotion but simply stared at him. She nudged Sherlock and words began to tumble out of his mouth. 

 

“I am sorry Harry. I know I surprised you and in hindsight, I realize I should not have been so insensitive about it. It’s just that my brother taught me how to observe people and this is the first time I have the chance to observe without my brother around and so I just didn’t think how it might affect you until Cedric pointed it out to me. Please, I am sorry.”

 

Harry did not know how to react. He was not used to this. People apologizing for something they said. He looked between Sherlock, Cedric and Blaise, agape.

 

“We are all here to help you, Harry,” emotions flowed off Cedric’s words. Harry simply nodded in his direction.

 

“Is it true then Harry?” Professor Flitwick gently asked. Harry simply nodded, unable to speak under the weight of all the stares.

 

“I understand you don’t want to talk about it,” Professor Flitwick withdrew his wand and swung it in circles before a silver bird flew out of it,   “So I won’t ask you anything. If you feel like it, you can talk about it. But as your Head of House, I insist that you allow Madam Pomfrey to check you over. I have asked her to be on call. She should be here soon.” Harry simply nodded, clear that he didn't have a choice in the matter. He was glad though that he did not have to speak about his ordeal with the Dursleys

 

Professor Flitwick conjured three chairs for the three standing behind him. When they had settled down, he turned to Sherlock. “I would like to know though how did you figure it out. I mean I can not make anything out just by looking at Harry,” his voice squeaked as he eyed Sherlock speculatively.

 

“Well,” he spoke, all signs of embarrasment gone, “It wasn’t very difficult. Harry is too small for someone our age and he has almost no baby fat on his cheeks which points towards malnourishment. Plus he has burn marks on his hands which have healed considerably which means they are old marks. His glasses are of an extremely cheap muggle material and when I saw him walk into the Great Hall, I could sense he was tense and jumpy under all the stares. Alone they don’t tell you much but taken together, it leads to a possibility that he was neglected and abused.”

 

A silence erupted in the room as everyone stared at the boy who had just spoken before they turned to the boy about whom they had spoken. Everyone except the blonde girl who continued to stare at him with those inscrutable eyes but Harry could make out a tiny hint of emotion behind the walls.

 

“You got all of that from just observing Harry?” Hermione’s shocked voice broke through the wall of silence.

 

“Well, yeah,” Sherlock scratched his forehead, the bashful child returning in his actions, “Mycroft says that people are easy to read and that we need to know them if we are to ever make use of them.”

 

A snort escaped the blonde. “Your brother would have made a great Slytherin indeed Mr Holmes,” she said, “I hope you display the same spirit as him.”

 

“I am not like my brother,” he sounded a little put-off, “And you can call me Sherlock Miss...”

 

“Daphne,” the girl gave a slight bow.

 

The door opened and Harry saw a woman with grey hair and kind eyes walk into the room. 

 

“Ah, Filius,” she spoke as she began to walk into the room, “I was beginning to wonder if you were going to call me.”

 

“Poppy dear,” Professor Flitwick hopped off his chair once more and took her hand before planting a chaste kiss on her it. Madam Pomfrey rolled he but did not chastise the Professor who continued with a twinkle in his eyes, “You see a small issue has turned up and we would just like to have your expertise. Nothing serious, it’s just precautionary. You see, it seems that Mr Potter here has had quite a few scrapes in his youth and there is a possibility that he might not have received proper medical attention. Could you please just run a diagnostic test on him to make sure everything is ok with our Mr Potter?”

 

“And you could not have brought Mr Potter to the infirmary?” Madam Pomfrey threw a piercing glare at him even while she withdrew her wand. Harry was pretty sure he would have broken under the stare but Professor Flitwick simply let out a chuckle.

 

“I just thought that Mr Potter here might not enjoy visiting the infirmary on his first day,” Professor Flitwick shrugged good-naturedly. Madam Pomfrey did not appear convinced but turned to Harry.

 

“Mr Potter, please if you could stand here,” she spoke, her voice kind once more, “This shall take no time.” Harry simply nodded and did as he was asked to do. 

 

The others sat back as Madam Pomfrey began to mutter incantations and twirl her wand in his direction. A grey mist finally came out of the end of her wand and split into five before it began to approach Harry.

 

“This will tell us if you have any unhealed or partially healed wounds,” Madam Pomfrey explained as the mist began to cover Harry. Soon, spots of red, purple and green began to appear all over him. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick did not look happy with what they saw. Cedric looked nauseous.

 

“What does it say?” Sherlock could not contain himself and blurted out.

 

“The red spots show unhealed or wrongly bone fractures,” Madam Pomfrey spoke in a clipped tone, “The green ones show muscle damage and unhealed wounds while the purple shows burns. From what I can see, you have had fractures in your skull and ribs, burns on your hands as well as your back and as for muscle damage, your entire body is awash with them. ”

 

Everyone in the room gasped. Professor Flitwick let loose in a guttural language. Even Daphne looked queasy with all the spots covering Harry. As for Harry, he simply looked down at his body.

 

“Who did this to you?” Daphne’s voice was awash with shock. Harry simply kept his head lowered. He did not want to talk about his past.

 

“Harry,” Professor Flitwick sounded unnaturally solemn, “I know you don’t wish to talk about this. But whoever did this to you needs to be held accountable….”

 

“Merlin’s balls,” Madam Pomfrey choked as she pointed at a black spot which was beginning to form around Harry’s chest. While the borders of the circle were red, the centre was darker than any colour Harry had ever seen.

 

“What is it Poppy?” Professor Flitwick held onto the elderly matron and helped her to a chair. Everyone in the room was on edge.

 

“Harry,” she managed to speak after taking a few gulps of air, “Harry is becoming an Obscurial.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know the Queen herself has said that Harry is not an obscurial but I am changing it a little from canon.
> 
> To everyone who has left kudos, thanks for all your support. Comments are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a full-length novel piece for a fanfic. So please, all reviews are welcome.


End file.
